


Push

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carlos totally had a horrible garage band, Dom!Carlos, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Cecil, he doesn't talk about it much, normal human dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't really dom all that often, but when he does, he does it to the best of his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

When Carlos makes the first move, Cecil lights up immediately, because there it is, Carlos being all bad-boy scientist guy for him, smoldering over his glasses at Cecil.

If he was not sure it was illegal, Cecil would have burst into flames a long time ago. He shivers with delight when Carlos says in a low voice, “Are you ready?” Because he _totally_ is. Ready, that is.

Carlos is gentle, at first, but upon earlier agreement (and constantly making sure he’s doing good, how much is okay, etc.) he turns rougher, more deliberate with his touches, until Cecil’s offered his hands above his head and Carlos has tied his wrists to the railing (using one of Carlos’s old headbands from his rock band days) and both of them smile, check breathlessly that “it’s okay?” “it’s perfect” and they continue. Carlos touches Cecil lightly, purposefully avoiding his dick for as long as possible, and lightly biting and sucking hickies on the side of his stomach, his collarbone, next to his nipples, licking the swirling and shifting tattoos as much as he can until Cecil is almost crying, IS crying, with want and need and lust, eyes so glazed over Carlos worries and kisses him back.

Cecil blinks, looks at Carlos in momentary confusion, but then glares at him. “Please, Carlos, _pleaaase!_ ” he shouts as he arches off of the bed. When Carlos licks and sucks Cecil’s dick (FINALLY) Cecil roars, and screams, and Carlos is /pretty/ sure that there are definitely more than just Cecil’s voice- it’s like his normal voice, and his Radio Voice, and maybe a few nightmares have crept into that scream, and it’s horrifying and terrible but when it dies down, Carlos unties Cecil, and rushes to get him some water, still painfully hard but he’ll take care of it later. Right now he needed to take care of Cecil, and god damn that would stay with him forever, the way he just broke open like that, and now- now was the time for stitching. 

Cecil, beautiful, stunning, brilliant Cecil, hair sticking to his forehead and with a very nice sheen of sweat, gulps down the water, eyes still a little unfocused but his smile is so… it’s something that tugs Carlos deep inside, and he prays he never forgets it. If he could he’d take a picture of it, paste it everywhere, but he didn’t know if Cecil would be into that at all. Cecil’s almost literally made of jello- as Carlos crawls in next to him, scoops him up in his arms, it almost feels as though he doesn’t have any muscles, any choice to go anywhere else. 

Carlos nuzzles his hair, hearing the (much more Cecil-like voice) chuckle weakly. “You’re doing okay? That wasn’t too much?” 

"That was… oh, Carlos." His voice is filled with exhaustion and praise. "It was amazing. Thanks…" 

"You’re so beautiful, Cecil," Carlos whispers, as he can feel Cecil falling asleep. He starts rubbing circles with his thumbs, making sure he’s doing good. He wants to make sure Cecil’s good, alright, fine, but that part will come later. Right now, he lines kisses in sweat-soaked hair, and gets a tiny, kitten-like happy sigh, and his partner falls asleep. It’s not too long before Carlos does the same.


End file.
